Miercoles Es dia de Bromas!
by CaroHatsune88
Summary: Murdoc conoce a una bajista y cae completamente enamorado de ella..esta historia contiene humor estupideces y otras cosas mas
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

*Narra Murdoc*

-estuve hace poco en la galería de ventas de garage y encontré un par de cuadros con pinturas extrañas..los compré y luego de

eso los llevé a casa..luego senté mi flojo trasero en el cómodo sofá de la sala de estar..Estaba solo..sin nadie

Stuart y Noodle habían salido..ya que son novios van de vez en cuando por ahí..Russel y Del Paseando..no lo sé..

Cuando más empezaba a sentirme cansado y con sueño..llegó Strawey..una chica que hace poco conocí y que se quedó a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo..-

-ahh..quien és?..-dije yo

-ah..Murdoc?..soy yo..Strawey..estoy aburrida..y con sueño..quieres jugar videojuegos?-

-ehmm..no lo sé..estoy un poco cansado-

-iré a la cocina a hacer café..ya vuelvo..-

-no!..no te mo...lestes..dah..qué importa -dije en voz baja- ..ella es siempre tan generosa-

*me dejó solo por un rato..volvió con dos tazas en las manos*

-ya volví!-

*me dió una taza y prendió la televisión*

-veamos que hay aquí..que ya me aburro-

-ehh..bueno-

-Informamos que hace unos instantes..se escuchó hablar de un robo en la calle 143-

-QUÉ!?..stuart y Noodle estaban allí!-dije yo desesperado

-qué..no..no puede ser!..deberíamos ir a buscarlos!-dijo ella

-espera..-

-qué-*miró al tele*

-oh ..esperen un segundo..hemos sido informados de que no hay heridos ni rehenes..-

-ay,gracias al cielo!-grité

-tranquilo murdoc..llamaré a stuart..-*marca y llama*

-hola?..quien habla?-

-strawey ..y murdoc..queríamos saber si estaban bien!..-

-ah es por lo del robo?..oh..tranquilos..no pasó nada-

-oh gracias a dios..bueno..nos vemos luego-dijo ella

-adiós!-*corta*

-menos mal que no fueron ellos!..-dije

-ay..si..ya estaba preocupada..si no hubiesemos visto la tele..que hubiese sido de ellos?-

-ay mejor no digas eso! jajaj-

-jajajaj-

*reímos durante un rato..todo parecía normal*

-me aburro..-

-igual yo..-ya me estaba durmiendo

-oye..deberías recostarte..te ves desplomado-

-no te..pre..o .cu..pes-

-no..en serio..ve a dormir..no luces bien-

-ah..ya que..pero..-

-qué?-

-no..ah..me dirás que soy un ridículo-

-no..adelante..-

-no me dejes solo..acompañame..-

-ehmm..está bien..-

-puede ser hasta que me duerma..y ahi ya puedes irte..si quieres-

-ah..bueno..-

*fuimos a mi cuarto..suerte que lo había ordenado hace poco..qué verguenza..*

*me recosté*

*ella se sentó en la silla junto a la computadora*

-ah..vaya!..tu cuarto es genial-

-en serio eso crees?.. -*me sonrojé un poco*

-jejej..y..bueno..a qué hora llegan los chicos?-

-ní idea!..te juro que me tienen podrido..russel por ejemplo-

-a mí me agrada-

-es por que no lo conoces..-

-en serio?-

-sí-

-ah..está bien-

*se siente el ruido de la puerta de entrada*

-ah..deben ser ellos..-dijo ella

-neh..-dije yo

-te sientes bien?-

-eh..si..si ..no te preocupes-dije tartamudeando y un poco rosado al mismo tiempo

-oye..estás..temblando?-

-no..no!..tranquila!..no me pasa nada..-

-ah..si claro-

*Me cuelgo por un segundo*

*oh dios qué me pasa?..qué es esta extraña sensación?*

-ah..murdoc..te..sientes bien?-

*me descuelgo*

-éhh!?..ah..lo siento..me perdí de la realidad..jejej-

-jajajaj-

*me pone una mano en el hombro*

-...-

*silencio estúpido..estaba como un tomate..mi cara se tornó roja..*

-ehmm..lo siento-

*me quito su mano*

-ehmm..pasa algo?-dijo con esa cara de preocupada

*ya casi comenzaba a sudar..mi cara estaba enrojecida..y yo paralizado a la vez*

-ah...no no no!..no te preocupes..es que..me siento..algo..extr-

*ruidos de llaves y de la puerta..qué!..mi puerta!?..mierda!*

*eran Stuart y Noodle*

*se abre la puerta*

-Mudz!-dijeron ambos-estas aqu..Holy Shit!-exclamaron

-qué!?..qué mierda!-me avergonzé un poco

-Murdoc!..que te pasó?..estas todo..sudado y rojo!-dijo el semitonto de Stew

-cierra la boca!..-grité..Strawey solo me vió como le grité-eh..no pasa nada..niño idiota-

-oye..cálmate murdoc!..por qué te enojas!..el solo estaba preguntando!..oh..ooouuuhhh-dijo Noodle al ver a strawey

-ahhh..ya entendí..jajajaj-stew burlandose de mí

*Los dos se echaron a reírse como estúpidos en el suelo de mi habitación*

-les..pasa a menudo?-dijo Strawey

-eh..si..así son ellos-

-pero qué dices?..estás raro hoy..-dijo stu

-si..jijij..y demasiado-

-bueno..yá!..váyanse de aquí!-

-en serio?..jejej..porqué?..si no hicimos nada!..jajajjaj-rió Noodle

-Largo!-dije

-ok..strawey..ten cuidado con el Nicalls-

*cerré la puerta dejando a esos sinverguenzas afuera*

-vaya!..y eso..eso qué fué?-dijo ella

-si..discúlpalos..son medio tontos cuando se trata de avergonzarme-dije eso en tono bajo

-qué dijiste?-me repitió

-ah..nada nada..tengo sueño..-ya me dormía..asi que me recosté de nuevo en mi cama

-buenas noches..Murdoc-me dió un beso en la mejilla

*yo..sonrojado..esperé a que se vaya*

-buenas noches-le dije

*abrió la puerta..y se fué*

*me puse boca arriba..mirando el techo de mi habitación*

-ay..no sé qué me pasa..me siento extraño..yo no suelo actuar así..qué diablos me pasa!?-dije en mi mente

*sonreí..toqué la mejilla en la que me besó..y me tapé..luego me dormí..*

Espero que les haya gustado..jeje..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

A la mañana siguiente..desperté de la nada..normalmente..me despertaría cuando el estúpido de stew haga alguna clase de cosa

para despertarme..pero..no..asi que ya que me había despertado..me quedé quieto en mi cama..y creí recordar lo que pasó ayer

era como un sueño..ay..qué estoy diciendo!?..es que acaso me volví loco?

*se abre mi puerta*

-Mudz!..despierta!..-me dijo Stew

-aaah!..carajo!-salté de la cama-qué quieres!?-

-levántate!..las chicas salieron de compras y nos dejaron la casa solo para nosotros los chicos-

-eso era tan importante de saber!?-dije yo

-ehm..solo decía..pero no importa..sigue en tu mundo..no te molestaré..ah y vístete por el amor de dios-

-pero si yo..ah..de acuerdo-dije

*me vestí..ya que no había nada mas que hacer..salí por la ventana de mi cuarto para que los chicos no me oyeran..y me fuí

a caminar*

-lalalalalalalala-caminaba mientras tarareaba punk..me senté en un banco del parque..sin niños y silencioso..qué extraño!

-Murdoc!-era..Noodle?

-eeh?..ay no!-traté de correr antes de que me viera

-oye..detente!..si ya te ví!..ah..maldito idiota-dijo noodle

-qué pasa?-dijo ella

-nah..olvídalo-

*escapé como si fuese un bebito..por que no quería volver a avergonzarme a mí mismo frente a ella*

*sonó mi teléfono..quien era?..si..Stew*

-hola?-

-Mudz!-

-que quieres!?-

-ah..lo siento..no sabía que justo te llamé en una mala ocasión-

-ya cállate y dime qué mierda quieres!-

-es que no te encontré en casa y pensé que fuiste a buscar a tu novia-

-novia!?..pero qué estás diciendo!?..tu..tu no sabes nada..ya deja de molestarme!

*Justo estaban noodle y strawey escuchando la maldita discusión!..mierda!*

-oye..que crees que le pasa?-dice strawey dirijiendose a Noodle

-no lo sé..murdoc es así a veces-

*volviendo a mí*

-mierda!..ya deja de joderme el día pequeño idiota!-

-vaya!..se ve molesto..no queremos enredarnos con él-dijo strawey

-neh..ya se le pasará-

-Murdoc!-salió ella de su escondite

-Strawey no!-dijo noodle

-Mudz!-

-ah hola strawey..-dije yo..sonrosado

-qué pasó?..qué acaso te agarró la locura?-dijo ella medio confundida

-ehh..no..todo normal..solo aqui paseando-

-paseas solo en tus tiempos libres?-giró la cabeza hacia el costado

-si..me gusta..y me ayuda con nuevos ritmos-

-ah..si..por supuesto..-Miró al suelo..sus cabellos flotaban en la ráfaga de viento que rodeaba su bella cara..ella..

encojida de hombros..su cara ardía en un río de lava sin decir nada..estaba inmóvil..paralizada a cada movimiento

*No supe si Huír o Pegarme un escopetazo en ese momento*

-ehmm..pues deberías irte..es tarde..-

*miró al reloj diciendo al mismo tiempo*

-vaya!..rayos!..es muy tarde!..me debo ir a ensayar!-

-Oh cierto!..el ensayo!..debemos correr antes que nos den la paliza de nuestra vida!-

Este capi es algo corto..pero bueno..ya es algo cierto?..x3..Déjenme reviews..xDDD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Bien..llegamos al studio para ensayo donde nos esperaban los regaños de Russel y de los demás..La verdad que a esa hora yo ya estaba desganado y demasiado agotado..pero proseguí

*Entramos super rápido*

-Hola!..perdón por el retraso..sé que lo entenderán..cierto?-dije yo

-Siii..claaaro-Dijo Russell con voz sarcástica

-Yo también me retrasé..lo siento-dijo Straw

-Bueno no importa..-dijo Russ con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bien..comenzemos-Dijo Stu

*bien..ensayamos durante varias horas..Straw tocaba muy bien el bajo..nos ayudó mucho con varios temas..*

-Bien..eso estuvo muy bien chicos..eso es todo por hoy-Exclamó Russ dejando un final de batería

-Qué?...tan rápido?..-Dijo Noodle

-Oye..tambien tengo planes para esta noche-dijo Russ

-Si cierto..-dijo 2-D entre dientes

-Ya!..listo..estoy cansado..me voy a casa..-alzé mi bajo

-yo también..tengo un poco de hambre..-sonrió Straw

-Ok..nosotros tambien nos iremos a casa-dijeron Stu y Noods

-Ehmm..a mí me basta-dije yo cambiando mi buena cara -Bien..y qué esperamos?-

-Russ..vienes?-

-No..lo siento..tengo algo que hacer..estaré muy ocupado..los veré despues-

-Ah..en serio?..pues..yo..ehmm..necesitaba hablar contigo-dije yo

-Bueno..está bien..te veré despues..y a ustedes chicos-

-Byeee!- *nos fuimos..no tardamos mucho en llegar..Stu conducía mi winnebago..es la última vez que lo dejo conducir*

-llegamos!-dijo el tarado de D

-Lo sé niño idiota!-

-Ay ya cállate murdoc..no seas tan soberbio-dijo noods

-Cállate niña..Straw..vienes conmigo?-dije yo

-Oh..claro..-

*Y ahora qué hago?..le dije que me acompañara para librarme de esos dos..oh..que estúpido soy*

-oye murdoc!-otra vez Stu burlándose de mí

-Tú cállate Face-ache-

me fui sin contestarle Se me ocurrió que podía ir a algún lugar con Straw..despues de pensarlo varias veces..por que no spe bien en ese momento quehacer ni como librarme de aquellos dos molestos..Oh por dios..no dejo de comportarme como un niño!..¿soy mas tonto de lo que parece?..

-oye..¿donde crees que se van?-dijo Stu

-no lo sé..ya sabes cuán poco predescible es Mudz-respondio Noods

*nosotros ya nos alejábamos*

-Bueno...qué tal si vamos y..¿te enseño un poco más de Kong Studios?-dije..poco nervioso

-Claro!...pero antes dejame ir por un café-dijo ella mostrandose un poco emocionada

-ok..vé..yo te espero..-

*Pasaron Quince minutos* *De repente ..suena mi teléfono..otra vez*

*Atiendo*

-Hola?..-

-Mudz?..¿Donde Estás?-Era Russell-Bah..para qué te lo pregunto?-

-No,está bien..no estoy en el Winnebago..-

-¿qué?..¿como es eso?..q..¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-parecía desesperado

-Calma,calma..no pasó nada-

-oh..qué raro-exclamó

-oye..¿porqué no viniste antes con nosotros?-se me ocurrió de preguntar

*A Russ pareció incomodarle la pregunta*

-Ehmmm...-Russ no respondió durante 2 minutos

-Oye hombre..no tienes que responder si no quieres..-le dije

*Straw llegaba de comprar café*

-Mudz?-preguntó..

*Russ comenzó una discusión bastante fea conmigo..pero la cosa es que no sé a qué vino todo ello*

-Oye oye!..espera..qué dices?-dije yo respondiendo a todas las cosas que decía russell

-Ehmm?-Strawey se preocupó al verme tan tensionado

-ah!..Strawey!-salté del susto

-se acabó..voy para allá!-me gritó russell y cortó el teléfono

-Qué?..Qué dices?..ah..cielos este Hombre..-

-¿qué sucede?-me dijo straw

-Nada..russell me llamó y...-

-ah..y ¿qué te dijo?-

-Pues..mucho de lo que habló no le entendí..pero..-

-hmm..debe ser algo..ehh..olvídalo-sorbió un trago de su café..-ehh..acabo de recordar que tenía algo que hacer-dijo y se fue corriendo dejandome como un cachorrito abandonado..-adios Mudz!..nos vemos después!-

-ehh..adios?-

*la saludé y me fui a tratar de despabilarme la cabeza tras lo que sucedió..es cierto..me comporto como un completo estúpido..me fui a la mierda..ya que no había nada más que me importe para hacer..que va a pasar conmigo?..es que tan idiota soy?*

-mientras tanto Strawey fue a ver a Noodle-

-Noods?-

*parecía no haber nadie..como siempre*

-Hola?..alguien me llama?-contestó la japonesa

-sí!..soy yo..necesito tu ayuda pequeña noodle!-

Este capitulo al igual que el dos es corto pero te deja con intriga..jajajaj..Dejen Reviews y espero que les haya gustado..:''3


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4:_**

-mientras tanto Strawey fue a ver a Noodle-

-Noods?-

*parecía no haber nadie..como siempre*

-Hola?..alguien me llama?-contestó la japonesa

-sí!..soy yo..necesito tu ayuda pequeña noodle!-

*El bajo de Strawey se elevaba lentamente en el aire*

-ehh?..qué rayos!?..mi bajo está..flotando!?-se sorprendió

*luego cayó al suelo..suerte que no se rompió*

-Ah!..querido!..-le decía al bajo xD - estás bien?..oh cuando encuentre al idiota que hizo esto voy a..-se enfureció

-Hola mundo!-Era Del..sí,se lo imaginaban-..eh?..Oh!..eres tú..que ibas a hacer con quien te..uh oh..mejor es que corra-

-Hola Del..no..no te preocupes por mi bajo..no le pasó nada..por suerte-

-Bueno..y qué pasó?..llegué tarde para el ensayo?-

-pues..no sabía si tu ibas hoy..pero los demás no dijeron nada..oye..permiteme preguntar algo-

-adelante-

-sabes algo respecto a russell?-

-no..por qué?-dijo algo confundido

-pues...hoy le gritó a murdoc por teléfono..el decá que eso pasó sin razón..no lo sé-

-yo tampoco..yo..iré inmediatamente a hablar con él-se fue esfumando el espíritu

-Oye!..espera!..no le digas que te..dije..-

*Noodle se asomó a la sala*

-Me necesitabas Straw?..-

-oh..sí..claro..por que quería saber algo..-

-hmmm..pues..dímelo-

-ehmm..esto es dificil de decir..hay algo extraño en murdoc que antes no había notado..-

-ah..eso..pues mudz es muy extraño..asi que no tienes porqué preocuparte..-

-eso de andar en el winnebago todo el tiempo?..jajaja..no me referia a eso-

-pues entonces qué?..-dijo noods un poco preocupada

-ehmmm..no p..no puedo decirlo tan facilmente-

-pues anda!..sácatelo..sabes que yo no voy a adivinar!-

*se sintieron ruidos de la puerta principal..era..si..Stu*

-Hola gente!..-saludó el entusiasta cargando una consola de videojuegos en su mano izquierda

-Hola! Stu-Pot!-lo abrazé y susurré a su oído-dios te bendiga!-huí rapido..

-Hey!..Strawey!..espera!..-noods

-Ah no..tú no te vas!..acabo de llegar-le dijo Stu a noodle la tomó del brazo y le dió un abrazo

-Rayos!..-dijo la japonesa-b..bueno..ya hablaremos despues Strawey..-

*Strawey salío de la casa para que no la encontraran en ninguna circunstancia*

-oh..gracias a dios..ya me liberé de noods..oh..cierto..yo la busqué..qué idiota-

Para ser verdad es demasiado bueno..Noodle logró escapar de las garras de Stuart

-Strawey!..-

-eh!?..noods?..que no tu estabas con..ah..olvídalo-

-muy bien..ahora podemos hablar sin interrupciones..-

-ehmmm..bueno..yo...-

*Straw permaneció callada durante 2 minutos*

-oye!..yá..dímelo..no tengo todo el día-

-es que no lo entenderás...-

-qué no entenderé?..si no lo dices tampoco voy a entender!-insistió

-ehmmm-

-Vamos!-

-ehmm...Monos Hermafroditas!-

-y...yá?..eso era todo?-

-bueno!..tú quisiste saber!..bueno..ahora me largo..-

-está bien Strawey-san..nos vemos despues-bajó la mirada..un poco decepcionada

*strawey se largó antes que noods cambiara de opinion*

-Rayos!..qué mierda?..qué pasa conmigo?-se restregó la cara..dejando pasos a la deriva

Todo era igual hasta que ella llegó..olvidé decir que conocí a strawey en una gira..fue un día raro..yo creí haber perdido mi bajo..lo fuí a buscar..parecía ser que ella tambien buscaba su bajo..confundí el suyo con el mío..ya que parecían ser del mismo color..

''-hola..ehmm..es tuyo ese bajo?-

-ehmm..sí..-

-ah..por que se parece al mío-

-oye murdoc!..ese es su bajo..toma..aquí está el tuyo-

-como sabes que es mío?-dije yo

-Porque huele a winnebago..-

-oh..está bien..es mío..-rayos!-eh..bueno..aquí tienes tu bajo..lo siento..no sabía que era tuyo-

-oh..pues no te preocupes..mi bajo es similar al tuyo..no hay problema-

-ehmm..quieres ir a..tomar algo..luego?..-dije yo..porque creí que me caería bien..

-ehmm..está bien..tú solo espérame aquí..yo ya vendré..debo ir a hablar con mi grupo..-

-ok..nos vemos luego-

-adiós-''

Siempre recordaré ese día..aunque no me alcanzen las palabras cuando deba hablar con ella..sé que..me..gusta..Lo admito..soy un estúpido..debería hablar con alguien acerca de esto..pero no será nada fácil..

Qué pasará luego?..mudz seguiá contando más sobre como se conocieron?..averíguenla en Miercoles! Es dia De Bromas!..dejen reviews..:''3


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

Bueno..para ser realista..fui a hablar con los demás..solo iba a decirles que pasaría el rato con una zorra..no era cierto..

Ellos me creyeron,me dejaron y se fueron..No fue tan dificil burlarme de ellos..soy el mejor diciendo mentiras..

''-bueno..ahora que me deshize de los demás puedo irme hasta la otra punta de la mierda-

*fui a donde me dijo que la esperara..pasaron 3 minutos*

-bueno..ahora si puedo pensar que quedé como un estúpido..aunque yo no tengo la culpa..si..yo no hago nada para quedar como estúpido..-

*en el mismo momento que dije eso pareció ser que alguien se acercaba*

-eh..hola?..ah eras tú..bueno..yo..eh ..qué querías hacer?..disculpa..lo olvidé-

-oh no..no hay problema..pues yo..-

*entró 2-D a interrumpir la conversación*

-Oye mudz!..dejame conocer a la zorra con la que vas a follar!..-

*Strawey y yo teníamos la cara de ¿¡que huevadas pasa aquí!?..2-D ya debería imaginarse lo que le espera..mejor es

que se prepare para recibir la golpiza de su vida*

-Perdona..¿como es que dijiste?-dije con voz amenazadora y al mismo tiempo tironeo la camiseta de 2-D

-oye oye!..qué no era eso lo que tú decías que...-

-cállate idiota!..ehmm..tú..disculpa no sé tu nombre-le dije a strawey

-strawey..-dijo ella un poco confundida

-ah bueno..Strawey..discúlpanos un momento..sí?-

-Está bien..adelante-

*arrastré a 2-D hasta detrás de una pared*

-oye!..que rayos pasa?..no que ibas a estar con una zorra?-

*esperé a que se callara*

-Por qué hiciste eso!?-comenzé a maltratarlo

-no era eso lo que dijiste?-

-por qué mierda crees que te estoy haciendo pasar por esto!?..qué eres estúpido!?..no puedes mantener un secreto ni por lo

más mínimo que fuera!?-

-yá!..lo siento!..-

-eso..no me sirve!-le dí una bofetada

-ya ya entendí..nunca más pasará..lo siento!..prometo no decirselo a nadie pero por favor no me lastimes-

-está bien..te dejaré ir..si tú prometes no decirle a nadie-lo amenazé otra vez

-Yo..lo prometo-

-para cerrar el trato..nos estrechamos la mano?-

-ok-

*estrechamos nuestras manos dando a notar que nuestro trato era tan valioso como el oro en el planeta*

-bueno..ahora sí me puedo ir?-sonrió 2-D

-no..primero debes hacer algo..ven conmigo-

*volímos a dar la vuelta para ver si la chica seguía ahí*

-ehmm?..-dijo ella..estaba en la esquina de la pared

-bueno..listo..no más esperas..te presento a mi compañero 2-D..2-D!..ven aquí en este instante!-

-ay..está bien..hola!..soy stuart-

-Strawey..gusto en conocerte..-

-bueno Stuart..tienes alguna explicación para lo que acaba de suceder?-

-Oh!..claro!..pues..Strawey..ehmm..yo creí que iba a hacer una cosa distinta a la que tenía pensada..y yo..no me controlé

..lo siento mucho..-

-oh..no te preocupes..si era un malentendido solo debían decirmelo..-

-bueno bueno..ya pashó ya pashó..-dije yo..un poco apurado..

-ok..yo..entonces ya me puedo ir?..-

-sí..ya vete pedazo de idiota-

-por fin!..me duele la cara-se va

-está bien..ya podríamos irnos..sabes?..te invito un café y despues te llevaré a conocer los estudios de Gorillaz..

bah..si tú quieres..-

-eso está bien para mí..diría..no lo sé-

-bueno..está decidido..pero déjame hablar con mis demás colegas..por que sinó se armará una confusión peor..-

-está bien..hazlo-

*6 minutos de hablar por telefono despues*

-listo..ya no habrá problemas-

-oh..ok-

-bueno..vámos antes de que se haga tarde-

-bien bien..-dijo ella largando una sonrisa

*subimos al winnebago..esta vez la tarde era maravillosa..una puesta de sol magnífica y el tiempo era adecuado..cálido y sin

lluvias ni nada por el estilo..era un momento bellísimo..mala suerte que esa tarde no duraría para siempre..

llegamos a Kong despues de haber tomado café..*

-bien..aquí es..ya puedes bajarte-

-oh..bien..-

-bueno..pasa-abrí la puerta

-hmm..vaya..que espectacular..-

-en serio?..pues todo esto es gracias a mí..esto no sería nada sin mi existencia-

-ah..bien-

-pasa a la sala si quieres..bah..en realidad eres mi invitada tú pide lo que quieras-

-pues creo que así está bien..solo pasaré a sentarme-

-no quieres nada?..un café..un poco de bebidas?-

-ehmm..no gracias..yo no quiero nad..-

-ya sé!..traeré un chocolate y unos cigarros-

-qué?..ah..bueno..-

*corrí abuscar lo que dije anteriormente..tenía los cigarros pero creo que no teníamos chocolate..pero lo mismo..fui a fijarme..Putas! si había!..bien..ahora a atender la la invitada..jejej..*

-bueno..ya volví..quieres?-le dí un poco de chocolate

-oh..gracias..bueno..-

-de nada..-comenzé a fumar un cigarro en la tranquilidad de que me había amigado..como..creía..xD

-Murdoc..cierto?..-dijo ella

-sí..stra..wey-

Bueno..hasta aquí les dejo..sigue contando mudz la historia?..o es solo una estupidez que irrumpe el tiempo real? Averíguenlo..Dejenme reviews queridos lectores..Sayonara


	6. La doblada Hasta Moscú

**_Chapter 6:_**

*Narra Strawey*

Desde aquella tarde todo fue distinto..Terminé la visita con saludar al grupo y tuve ganas de volver a mi departamento estoy de Gira o sea que pronto volveré a rusia mi ciudad natal y tambien la de mis compañeros..

Pero exactamente ese día no pudo ser más extraño.. Creí que dormiría en paz hasta el otro día ya que tengo que lidiar con MI banda todo el tiempo y me canso demasiado..

Al otro día casi no podía respirar..me encontré con un saco atado en la cabeza e intenté sacármelo de encima..Forcejeé hasta desatar un poco la soga..

?:-Buenos días.. Bella Durmiente..-

Strawey:-ah..qué!?.. Quien eres?-

Noté que me puso las manos encima..

Strawey:-oye ya!,sueltame secuestrador desgraciado!-

Como dije antes intenté librarme y me quité el saco para poder ver..

Sorpresa? ..sí..era Murdoc Niccals..

Murdoc:-hola de nuevo querida..-me extendió los brazos

Strawey:-lo empujé contra la pared- como te atreves borracho mugriento a seguirme hasta mi casa y secuestrarme!? -alcanzé a darle dos putazos con la mano izquierda-

Murdoc:-Oye,oye,ya tranquilízate mujercita.. te tengo una propuesta..-Grin~

Strawey:-yo observándole fijamente un poco desconfiada-Pos..habla de una vez si no quieres que te mande a japón de una superpatada..-

Ahora lo que hizo es lo siguiente.. me propuso entrar a la banda..

Yo por ejemplo tengo una responsabilidad ya que soy líder de una anterior asi que me costará pensarlo muchísimo.. La idea no estaba mal.. pero debería intentar para estar segura,sin más..

Murdoc:-bueno..te dejo que lo pienses hasta cuando quieras ok?-ya know?..

Strawey-:bueno..-

De la nada nos apareció en frente ..Cyber..con una mirada amenazadora que no olvido..

Murdoc:-oye..sígueme la corriente-me susurró rápido

Strawey:-Ehmm.. O..k-

Ella se quedó parada para ver que hacía murdoc entonces este agarró y me besó de maneras extrañas..

Yo.. me transformé en tomate de lo ruborizada que dejó aquél hombre..es algo nuevo.. extraño..

Cyber no hizo nada mas que hervir sus circuitos e irse de manera furiosa además disimulada que yo no tardé en darme cuenta por que soy una mujer y entiendo perfectamente todo lo que hacen y porqué..

*Murdoc esperó a que se vaya..*

Strawey:lo empujo otra vez..-este qué clase de rollo es?..-

Murdoc:-déjala..la zorra está celosa..-

Strawey:-Zorra?..-volteé la mirada ..noté que seguía mirando hacia aquí aquella robot escondida tras esa puerta..

Murdoc:-eh?..qué est.. Ya vete tú,Cyborg-

Se marcha al oír a murdoc gritarle..

Strawey:-esa es tu novia?-

Murdoc:-Cyborg?..Neee.. solo es un robot ..no tiene sentimientos-

No quiero meterme en líos.. así que dejaré esto como pasado.. Aunque ese beso fue para causar celos..

Neeee... Soy para no para meterme en estupideces de este índole..

Strawey:-ok..-

Murdoc:ooh..esta chica es demasiado lista..-bueno..ya que te traje aquí dejame llevarte de vuelta-

Strawey:-No!,no,déjame..puedo regresar sola..pero antes solo te pediré que me des un poco de agua.. -

Murdoc:ah..lo del beso te secó la boca? (pensaba murdoc) Jaja-está bien..pasa tranquila-jajajaj

Creo que sé leer mentes.. lo de...eso.. eh.. Siento la boca seca.. tengo mucha sed.. ya quiero irme a rusia! ..aquí pasan cosas muy extrañas!.. por favor que alguien me ayude!

Ya satisfice mi sed y me marché lo antes posible antes de que él decidiera de hacerme algo peor..solo decidí irme un mes a rusia y luego volver como sí nada

Strawey:oye..estás de acuerdo en esto?-le supliqué a mi compañero que aceptara

Jethro:-oh por supuesto mi cariño..-

Strawey:-no me digas así-

Jethro:me tomó de la quijada-te digo como yo quiero,sí?-

Strawey:-aah!-grité lo mas fuerte-

Symptom:-Jethro!..qué son todos esos gritos?.. Otra vez tú toqueteando a Strawey?.. Espera a que te ponga las manos encima imbécil de mierda-

Jethro:-ah,ya Symptom.. no estamos haciendo nada-

Symptom:-déjate de hacerte el tonto,estúpido bueno-para-nada..-

Symptom me arrastró de los brazos de Jethro.. Gracias al cielo..

Jethro es un chico que conocí en un concierto de un café de la ciudad.. yo lo rechazé varias veces aunque sigue intentando y yo no responderé.. Exacto..

Strawey:-chicos..me voy a dormir..no doy más del sueño que tengo por favor cuidenme ayer me secuestraron pero pude escapar-

Symptom y Jethro quedaron impactados a lo que dije y me hicieron un cuestionario..

Symptom:-quien te hizo eso!?..díme asi voy y lo mataré-

Strawey:-no!,es murdoc niccals.. no creo que puedas hacerle daño.. te lastimaría-

Jethro:-ya deja de defender a tu novio y que salga a pelear como un hombre-

Symptom:-cállate idiota!-

Strawey:-ya chicos..quiero dormir..-

Symptom:-descansa Straw.. Tú rubio imbécil donde te metiste?-

Así finaliza este día extraño.. Muy anormal... Bueno..no tengo nada que decir... Adiós mundo te veo mañana...

_**Perdón por no Haber actualizado hace Dos mese es que estuve muy ocupada con mis estudios..**__**Dejen reviews ..Los amo xD**_

_**Meow~**_


	7. De la sombra nace el origen

**_Hehehe..hola!..estoy de vuelta tras un año..espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí..aquí les dejo un capi para disfrutar su queridas tardes..buenas noches o días a todos!_**

Por fin!..Sym y Jeth ya tienen sus maletas listas,tambien yo..Por Fin Querida Por Fin!..

Volver a sentir ese aire congelado, volver a usar mi abrigo polar, llegar aquí solo me pone a pensar..

Este día en realidad comienza a la medianoche..Symptom me acompañaba sentado en el escalón de la puerta trasera de la casa,Él,desconfiado de como se portaba el tiempo miraba una que dos o tres veces al cielo y solo encontraba estrellas..

Symptom:-es una bella noche..cierto?-

Strawey:-Sí,parece que durará mucho..-

Symptom:-si..eh..que lindo poder descansar..aunque tú nos mandas a nosotros..que buena idea tuviste..-

Strawey:-jejej..Gracias..-

Al parecer,Desconfié un poco de la actitud de de enterarse de mi secuestro no estaba tan seguro de salir a la calle,a veces se sentaba solo en un rincón a llorar alejado de le preguntó varias veces que pasaba pero solo respondía que nada y se encerraba en su habitación.

Symptom:camina hacia el escalón de la puerta trasera-Straw?...Jeth?..-(me parece que no hay nadie aquí)Sym comienza a llorar..(La Amo!..Ella Me Gusta!..Odio mi Vida! ¿Por que no se me ocurrió antes preguntar si podía acompañarla?..)

Strawey:susurra-Jeth..ahora es el momento,ve a hacer lo que te dije,luego regresa y no digas nada que lo arruine todo-

Jethro:-esta bien,strawberry..-

Symptom:encojido de hombros ocultando su cara entre sus cabellos castaños,oye el ruido de los pasos en las botas de su frente y se topa con los ojos del rubio -¿Jeth?..Que haces aquí?..dejame solo-

Jethro:-¿puedo,hablarte un segundo?..Digo,si no te molesta-

Symptom:-bueno..¿que pasa?..¿y strawey donde esta?-

Jethro:-Quedate tranquilo.. no vine por eso-

Symptom:-Que quieres Jethro..no es un buen momento..-

Jethro:-eso es lo que quiero saber,¿que te pasa?..¿Porque lloras todo el tiempo?,vamos dilo que no tengo todo el dia-

Symptom:-si eres amable de cerrar la puerta y marcharte..-

Jethro:-no me iré hasta que dejes de comportarte como un marica..-

Strawey:(ay no,jethro que estas haciendo,mejor saldre yo a hablar con él)

Symptom:-Por favor vete antes de que te ponga en tu lugar-

Jethro:-¿que me vas a hacer ah?..

Jethro tenía planeado molestar a Symptom así este obedeciera y cuente que le pasa,no funcionaba hasta que llegué y puse un pie dentro de la conversación

Strawey:-¿Que esta pasando aqui afuera?..Chicos no peleen por favor,vayan adentro que hace frío aquí-

Jethro:-Hola,cariño..te hace frío?,ven que te cubro-la abraza fuertemente

Strawey:-Jethro no..-intento quitarme de encima al rubio esperando la reacción de Sym

Symptom:se levanta del escalón,me arranca de los brazos de jeth llevándome adentro sin decir ni una palabra -y tú?..vas a entrar o te quedas afuera con los lobos?-

Jethro:se calla y entra a la casa -shh calla,maricón- se marcha lo antes posible antes de que sym lo atrapara

Strawey:-Sym..podemos hablar?..

Symptom:(mierda)..-Bueno..-

Strawey:toma asiento en el sofá y le hace un gesto a Symptom para que se siente

Symptom:-eh,estas segura de que quieres que me siente aquí?..-

Strawey:-sí..-

El castaño toma asiento,secandose la fijamente a Strawey que temblaba aun usando un abrigo polar

Symptom:-¿Quieres que encienda la chimenea?..te alcanzo una frazada que compré ayer-

Strawey:-bueno,pero..¿no crees que es demasiado?..-

Symptom:No escuchó nada,encendió la chimenea y subió a su ó para cubrir a strawey y volver a sentarse a su lado

Strawey:-Gracias,Sym..-

Symptom me sonríe y se cubre

Strawey:Un poco sonrojada..-Quería hacerte una pregunta..-

Symptom:Se olvida de lo pasado-sí,straw?..adelante-

Strawey:-por favor,dime..¿te sientes bien?-

Symptom:Baja la mirada-eh,no..-

Strawey:-por que?-

Symptom:(Que dificil,no puedo decirle eso..aun no estoy seguro de admitir mis sentimientos,ya se que hacer,pondre otra causa..)-es que,hace poco dejó este mundo un pariente muy cercano a mí,me enteré y no quiero ver a nadie..-

Strawey:(Por que he preguntado?..me voy de aquí)-Pues,lo siento mucho por tí..tengo sueño,creo que iré a mi habitación

Symptom:-no quedate..está prendida la chimenea y esta muy agradable aquí si quieres dormir..yo me iré a mi habitación-se levanta del sofá y sube de a poco las escaleras

Strawey:-adiós Sym..que duermas bien-

Symptom:-tambien te deseo lo mismo,Strawberry-sonríe

Symptom:(No puedo creer que la ame tanto..pero no creo que funcione,ya he fracasado varias veces en esto y me han dejado solo,tengo miedo de volver a lastimarme y no conseguir nada..igual voy a quererla sin proponer nada,es que la amo demasiado para abandonarla y alejarme)se recuesta en su cama y se queda dormido..

Strawey:(si cree que me quedare aquí,está loco..yo me voy)

.-Otra vez a visitar el viejo café de la ciudad,donde he tenido varios de mis recuerdos,mis amigos se preguntan porqué siempre vengo aquí..Lo que yo respondo es que visito este lugar porque mi padre trabajó durante años junto a Jeffrey (el viejo cantinero)antes de que muriera..vengo a veces para distraer mi mente o para encontrar a viejos conocidos que aun vienen a tarde me senti triste por lo que le pasa a Symptom,como leí sus ojos y su manera de hablar,me di cuenta de que me estaba mintiendo respecto al inmediato quise olvidarlo todo y dejar eso para él mismo..Hoy se va mañana llega y mas tarde se preocupa-.

Strawey:(por que carajo se me ocurrió preguntarle?) toma su café apretando la taza por la tensión

?:-disculpe señorita,¿Sería amable de darme la hora?-

Strawey:-Por supuesto señor..-

.-De repente,alzé la mirada..Un chico de cabello azul y de ojos tan oscuros como el color negro me sonríe dejandome perpleja.. Conocía a esa persona,de alguna parte.. No lo recuerdo por que desde el día en que visité Kong...Kong Studios he visto a alguien parecido,junto a una niña de cabellos violeta con dos grandes esmeraldas como ojos,riendo sin parar.. -.

?:-eh,señorita?..-

Strawey:-oh si..18:45..-

?:-gracias,que tenga buen día..Por cierto,¿La conosco?..-

Strawey:-Ehm,ya que usted lo dice..creo que sí..-

?:-Bueno,yo soy Stuart Pot..-

Strawey:-Stuart Pot...-(su nombre me suena conocido ¿quien es esta persona? eh,Ya lo recuerdo!..El vocalista de..Gorillaz?)

Stuart:-y..¿cual es su nombre señorita?..-

Strawey:-pues..Strawey..Me dicen así por que me gustan las fresas..Por eso en inglés Strawberry y mi nombre real..Puede llamarme así,si usted quiere-

Stuart:-Si no le molesta..¿cual es su nombre real?..-

Strawey:-No se lo digo a nadie,un momento..Stuart Harold Pot?..Usted es el vocalista de la banda que sacó un album hace poco-

Stuart:-sí,eh..Gorillaz..¿La conoce?-

Strawey:-sí.. los escucho todos los días en radio cuando viajo en bus..-

Stuart:-Espere,creo que ahí veo a los paparazzis..me debo ir.. Por favor,¿puedo saber su nombre?-

Strawey:-sí..ehm.. Haiwey.. No se lo diga a nadie por favor!-

Stuart:-Tiene usted un lindo nombre..Está bien..me voy coriendo.. la recordaré señorita Haiwey-

Strawey:-Shh..-

Stuart:-lo siento,ojalá nos volvamos a ver algún día-El chico del cabello azul desaparece en una sola vez


	8. El día que todo cambió

_**Chapter 8:**_

Jeffrey:-Hola haiwey..hace un tiempo que no me visitas-

Strawey:-Lo sé Jeffrey..estuve en inglaterra hace un par de días. Cosas muy raras me estaban pasando ..-

Jeffrey:-Como qué?-Jeffrey se muestra muy interesado -Se puede saber,digo,que pasó?-

Strawey comienza a contarle todo lo que venía sucediendo desde el final de ese concierto hasta hace unas horas ..A Jeffrey le gusta saber como le iba en la vida,algunas veces la aconsejaba o se echaba en la barra a reírse como un loco.

Jeffrey:-Quien es ese tal murdoc?..-

Strawey:-Ehm,alguien a quien conocí en el concierto.. se comportaba extraño y me trataba de ''nena'' o ''preciosa'' algo realmente incómodo... -

Jeffrey:-Me lo podrías describir?.. Es que,si lo encuentro lo hago pedazos..-

Strawey:-Jeje, Jeffrey no digas tonterías..-

Jeffrey:el cantinero suelta un suspiro profundo acompañado de una mirada seria-..Hablo en serio..-

Strawey:-Err.. Bueno,es mas alto que yo por diez centímetros,tiene piel de color verde,cabello negro corto que casi cubre sus ojos por completo y lo que mas me extraña son sus ojos desiguales... Rojo y negro.. -

Jeffrey:-Tiene cara de un asesino.. lo conozco,apostamos en una celebración en las gané todo y es por eso que ya no me habla..creo..-

Strawey:-en serio?.. Hmm.. bueno ..-

Jeffrey:-Porqué no acudiste a la policía?.. Ahí iban a terminarse sus jueguitos sucios-

Strawey:-No lo sé.. pero no lo dejé eso volví a Moscú y no voy a regresar..-

Jeffrey:-Oh Haiwey,cuando entenderás..venga déjalo ..-Lleva su mano hacia la sien

Strawey-No te preocupes- cubro mi frente con ambas manos durante un largo rato

Pero en realidad lo que Jeffrey nunca supo es que nuestra Querida Haiwey Sokolov Olegovna Volkova, en un tiempo atrás pero no tan lejano .. Comenzó a pensar en algo que tenía a su mente preocupada de la noche a la mañana..

''sentí que mi vida no tenía sentido,y lo conocí..'' Eso era lo unico que rondaba por mi cabeza al llegar a Londres.A veces lloraba de solo pensarlo, el había llegado como si una parte de mi camino se trazara hacia otro lado. Ojalá algún día nos volvamos a ver.. Aunque sigo enojada por lo de atarme un viejo saco alrededor de la cara..

Volví a pensar dos veces en lo ocurrido de este día.. recordé instantáneamente al joven azul que me pidió la hora.. ¿Qué significa?..

Ya casi saliendo del centro de la ciudad,bajo del autobús solo para caminar unas cinco cuadras hasta la casa,entre eso paso por un callejó ían dos gatos haciendo ruido y perforaban mis oí una piedra no tan chica y les alcanzé a pegar en las costillas

Strawey:-cállense gatos roñosos-

Un gato regresa tras mi espalda y rasguña mi me quedó otra opción que agarrar su pequeño cuerpo y aventarlo contra un cual causó un fuerte ruido que me hizo largarme a frente de la casa,mi casa,solo había una luz encendida,era la de la habitación de puerta estaba cerrada y yo olvidé la llave adentro.

Strawey:-Sym!..Jeth!.. -

*Una silueta se acerca a la ventana*

Jethro:-Hola amorcito.. Por qué llegas tan tarde?.. Ya te quería a esta hora-

Strawey:-Ya basta por favor,abre la puerta-

Jethro:-Eh cariño,porqué la prisa?-

Strawey:-Jeth..-comienzo a toser

Jethro:-bajo enseguida..-

Este idiota ya no entiende.. odio que me trate así.. nisiquiera me dijo nada sobre Sym.. Estoy congelandome aquí afuera y él con su arrogancia..

Jethro:-pasa nena..-

Strawey:le pega una bofetada-ya basta..no me digas así-subo rápido a mi habitación a cambiarme para pregunté si estaba Symptom,así que me levanto de mi cama y toco la puerta suavemente

Symptom:-Ahora qué quieres Jethro..-

Strawey:-soy yo Sym..-

Symptom:(Oh mierda..)..-¿Qué necesitas Strawey?..¿pasó algo?.. Entra si quieres..-

Strawey:-bueno..-

Symptom:-Ya no tienes frío?.. por que puedes ponerte esta bufanda de lana o este pequeño gorro que tejí con mi abuela.. no soy tan bueno pero,lo que importa es la actitud,verdad?-

Strawey:-Tranquilo Sym.. por qué tienes los ojos rojos?..-

Symptom:-No,no es nada.. hablando de ojos,jamás me dejaste ver el que está debajo de ese tupé..-acerca su mano a la frente de la pelinegra

Strawey:-Ehm..no,No!.. eh no me lo veas..-

Symptom:-Uno color azul.. el otro de color verde?.. Por qué no quieres que te vea si tienes unos ojos hermosos?-

Strawey:-eso crees?.. cuando era niña se reían de ellos,por eso uso el cabello sobre la cara-

Symptom:-no los escuches,ellos eran un montón de envidiosos. Tus ojos son..muy bonitos -Symptom se sonroja..

Strawey:-Oye..no has salido de tu habitación?-

Symptom:-Err..No-

Strawey:-ve a descansar,me estás preocupando..-

Symptom:-está bien-se recuesta en su cama viendo a strawey salir por la puerta

Strawey:-que duermas bien Sym-cierro la puerta

Symptom:(soy un cobarde,cuando será el día en que deje de actuar como gallina y .. Eso se escuchó como lo diría Jethro)

Symptom vuelve a quedarse dormido con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos..

Strawey:camina hacia su habitación,cierra la puerta con llave- sigh*..

Jethro:-que bien..has cerrado así nadie nos escuche..-

Strawey:-Que haces aquí!..-

Jethro:-shh..shh bebé-cubre su boca con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba el abdomen de la rusa

Strawey:-Jethro.. sueltame por favor-

Jethro:-son las doce de la noche..ya no puedes pararme cariño-

Strawey:le da un codazo en el estómago y lo patea hacia atrá sangraba por la boca.

Jethro:-no sabía que eras karateka mi amor..-

Strawey:-igual no lo soy .. te haré lo mismo si vuelves a llamarme así..-

Jethro:-Por qué tanta violencia.. si solo iba a besarte-

Strawey:.. -sal de mi habitación.. ahora-

Jethro:se levanta -solo recuerda que algun día tú querrás ser mía..-

Strawey:-¿estuviste escuchando mis CD's otra vez?-

Jethro:-talvez si lo hice-

Strawey:-eres un estúpido y te od..-

Jethro:-gracias por el halago.. también te amo,mi dulce strawberry..-jethro interrumpe

Strawey:-te lo advertí..ahora prepárate por que te haré llorar-

Jethro:-Ven,ven.. solo no toques mi cara-

Strawey:se abalanza contra el rubio,vuelve a golpearlo en el estómago hasta que este comienza a reírse..

Jethro:-Oh..cariño,golpeas tan sexy..sigue.. sigue..-su voz se tornaba a una un poco excitada

Strawey:-No puedo golpearte si sigues actuando como una perra..-

Jethro:-oh cariño,no me insultes.. hazme feliz-

Strawey:..-lárgate..-

Jethro:se va-gracias por dejar estas marcas de recuerdo.. fue un honor haber sido tu saco de boxeo..-

Strawey:-cállate..-vuelve a cerrar la puerta

De repente recordé que en uno de los cajones de mi armario estaba una llave de un cuarto de a casa donde los chicos ponen sus cajas de recuerdos o algo por el estilo.. Gracias Lindo,estúpido y rubio Jethro. Al momento en que todos duerman entraré a ver si está mi collar de la suerte..

*Pasa una hora y todo queda en silencio*

Este cuarto está lleno de polvo,tendría que limpiarlo algun día.. Al ver la empolvada foto de mi tía abuela Mary sokolov Slodovska,recordé los cuadros con figuras abstractas que he pintado con ella.. Los míos no me gustaban en absoluto así que los dejé en una tienda de garage y me fui del lugar..eso fue hace un mes antes de ir hasta Inglaterra

Al fin,lo encontré.. mi collar de la suerte estaba detrás de la foto.

Strawey vuelve a su cama..

''Pasa un mes en la bella ciudad de moscú..Infrasound,la banda rusa de tres integrantes volvió haciendo impacto en las radios de todo el pueblo'' comenta TheExclusiveNews-Periodismo nacional

Symptom:-maldita televisión..no hay nada más que esto?.. mejor miraré el programa japonés-

En el programa japonés habia personas hablando sobre temas sexuales mostrando imágenes ilícitas

Jethro:-ya comenzó mi programa?..Symptom,no lo puedo creer..-

Symptom:-QUE?.. no estoy viendo esta cosa,oh por jesús..-

Strawey:baja las escaleras casi corriendo-que están viendo chicos?..-

Jethro:cambia rápidamente el canal-n..nada straw..-un poco sonrojado

Symptom:voltea a mirarla-b..buenos días strawey..-sonrojado totalmente

Ambos quedaron atónitos,por lo que ella usaba una falda negra un poco corta para sus puntos de vista y medias color negro

Strawey:-qué es lo que me ven..-strawey se va

Symptom:sangra por la naríz-Oh dios..-

Jethro:-el postre se ve delicioso..-

Symptom:-cállate idiota-symptom limpia la sangre con un pequeño trozo de tela

Jethro:-vé a probarlo antes de que se acabe..-

Symptom:-Jethro,no voy a tener relaciones con..-

Jethro:-hablaba del pudding que estaba en la mesa,pervertido-

Symptom:-¿Perdón?.. tú eres el pervertido..-

*suena el teléfono de su patrocinador Mark A. Jefferson*

Strawey:-hola?..-

Mark:-Strawey.. acabo de oír que has vuelto a rusia-

Strawey:-es cierto..-

Mark:-pues te necesito aquí que daremos una gran fiesta en mexico junto a otras bandas con su misma suerte.. casi estrellas-

Strawey:-está bien,solo dejame avisarles a los chicos..-

Mark:-ya dejé el vuelo pagado,quiero que estén en el aeropuerto mañana a primera hora-

Strawey:-okay,nos vemos allá Mark-

*Corta la llamada y se dirije a contarles la noticia*

Jethro:-¿con quien hablabas Straw?..-

Strawey:-Mark dice que regresemos,iremos a mexico a dar una celebración junto a otros grupos..-

Symptom:-Otra vez a las medicinas.. Yo empaco ahora mismo lo que necesito-

Strawey:-tienes razón,hay que hacerlo ahora .Mañana a las seis a.m. debemos estar en el aeropuerto-

Jethro:-Marky Marky,no hay nadie como él.. Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme cómodo en mi casa debo volver a la otra esquina del mundo..-

Symptom:-ay jethro,no te quejes tanto.. quien sabe si allá conoces a una supermodelo,te casas,tienes hijos..-

Jethro:.. el rubio retuerce el seño,relaja los hombros y libera un suspiro profundo -calla,marica-

Symptom:-qué?.. era una broma..-

Jethro:-Strawey,¿una carrera hasta el patio?-

Strawey:-siii!.. -

*Symptom: corriendo pasaron frente a mí,casi me voltean en la y algo triste,resbalando entre la idea de irnos lejos de las alturas y suelo ponerme nervioso al mirar por las ventanas -ve a Jethro y Strawey jugar con la nieve,de repente unos lobos aparecen frente a se pone de pie y un lobo alcanza a morder sus pantalones- Al menos en esto ellos son felices,lo disfrutan dejo de pensar en la dulce Strawey,nos ha brindado amor a todos y una pequeña compensación no está de mas,creo.

-Martes 29 de marzo 04:54 de la mañana-

No he dormido en toda la me vieron agotado,al percibir el aroma del café que residía en mis labios,uno a uno preguntaba que ha en el hotel que Marky nos ha reservado,me eché a descansar por un el efecto de mis medicinas no pasaba,mi cabeza quería estallar.*

Strawey:-Mark.. se que estás ocupado,pero tengo una pregunta-

Mark:-¿que pasa,Strawey?-

Strawey:-¿quienes vendrán a esta celebración?-

Mark:-pues,mucha gente importante y bandas británicas,escocesas,coreanas dos bandas de china y ustedes pequeños rusos-

Strawey:-británicas?.. me muero de ansias por ver a quienes conoceremos esta noche-

Mark:-la siguiente banda británica acaba de llegar,dejame hablar con ese tipo de allá-

Strawey:-que?..-

Mark:-Hey! Jamie!.. ven aquí,pasó mucho tiempo-

*Strawey:Jamie Hewlett y Marky pasaron mucho tiempo hablando acerca del un par de segundos el lugar estaba repleto de podían distinguir sus rasgos faccionales,y entre todos ellos había una persona que me vió a la cara*

Noodle:-¡hola!.. te recuerdo.. Eres la chica que nos ha visitado-

Strawey:-¿qué?,niña no se de que hablas..-

Noodle:-espera.. te reuniré al grupo,no tardaré lo prometo-

Strawey:ignorando a noodle -está bien...adios..-

La japonesa corre hacia donde el resto de la banda se había y Russel mientras tanto terminaban de hablar con Damon sobre las canciones que tocarían.

Damon:-recuerden lo que han noche será nuestra-

Murdoc:-si,si.. ya lo creo.. haré impacto con mi sonido hoy.-

Russel:-no exageres murdoc..-

Noodle:-mur..doc.. -entre jadeos,noodle intentaba hablar con murdoc

Murdoc:-¿donde has estado,amor? Crei haberles dicho que no se alejen,de lo contrario alguien tendría que enojarse-

Noodle:-no hay tiempo,es esa chica que llevaste esa noche a Kong,¿recuerdas?.. acabo de verla,está cerca de la entrada principal..-

Murdoc:-que?.. -

Stuart:-Es Strawey?..ah ya recuerdo-

Murdoc:-de que hablas face-ache..-

Noodle:-vengan,rápido..-noodle lo toma de la mano llevandolo rápidamente

Stuart:-espereenn!- 2-D los sigue

Mark:Strawey,tu y los chicos comienzen a divertirse.. que para eso los hice regresar aquí-

Strawey:-gracias mark..-

Jamie:-mira,aquí vienen las futuras estrellas-

Murdoc:-jeje,no debes hablar de más Jamie..-

Noodle:-ves?.. es ella!-

Murdoc:cubre los labios de noodle -shh,noodle..-

Strawey:se oculta detrás de Mark -no es cierto..-menciona en voz baja

Murdoc:-oye,que tenemos aquí?.. -

Stuart: -se.. señorita Haiwey?-

Jethro:-Marky!.. Symptom ya viene..-

*Strawey comienza a hablar en ruso*

Strawey:-jethro ayudame,ese tipo de piel verde es el que me secuestró-

Jethro:responde en ruso -dejame que lo hago pedazos-

Murdoc:-perdona,que dicen?-murdoc se dirije a mark

Mark:-no lo sé.. -

Murdoc:-da igual,no vine a perder mi valioso tiempo-

Strawey:sale de su escondite -Ay sí! ..Pues lo siento mucho por haberte hecho perderlo..-

Murdoc:el moreno se toma un minuto -Hey,te recuerdo..nena como has estado?-

Jethro:-no le digas así-

Strawey:-Jethro no te metas-

Murdoc:-Así es rubio,no te metas en mis asuntos-

Strawey:-En fin,viniste a pedir disculpas?-Alza la voz hacia murdoc

Murdoc:-nena podemos hablar de eso en privado?..-

Strawey:-creo que sí..-

Noodle:apretó la mano de 2-D fuertemente entre risitas -jijiji.. ves? te lo había dicho Stu-

Stuart:-oye por que no vamos con russel.. esto me está dando un leve dolor de cabeza-

El inocente Damon Albarn,alterado,emocionado y nervioso.. Busca de inmediato a Jamie para discutir donde se quedarían,Jamie estaba encargado de hablar con los patrocinadores de las bandas de cada parte del llegó Mark A. Jefferson,representante de Infrasound,se juntaron para así discutir de la idea de un nuevo álbum creyó que no era mala idea pero..Para él este era un paso más hacia el éxito,significaba mucho durante el momento a pesar de que le preocupara un poco el asunto del material musical,composición,voces,ritmos, preguntaba en cada momento ¿si no es bueno? ¿si a mis futuras estrellas no les gusta esa idea? ¿si esto terminaría como un montón de dinero tirado? ¿si por su culpa la banda se separa?.. Damon decidió abandonar esos pensamientos,disfrutar de la junta para divertirse un rato.

Damon:-Jamie! tenemos que hablar de inmediato-

Jamie:-¿que pasa Damon?-

-detrás de una maceta con una planta gigante-

Murdoc:-que querías decirme,Strawey-

Strawey:-nada.. -

Murdoc:-es un placer volverte a ver..por qué te habías ido?

strawey:-es que.. extrañaba la vieja rusia y mi casa-

Murdoc:-Entiendo,y ¿como te fue durante ese mes?-

Strawey:-bien,fue lindo haber tenido un descanso-

Murdoc:-ya que esta fiesta está por comenzar,te invito una bebida?-

Strawey:-no bebo alcohol,gracias-

Murdoc:-No importa..-

Strawey:-igual gracias Murdoc..-

*Strawey:04:00 de la fiesta había terminado y ya todos dormían en las habitaciones de é un baño para relajarme,luego a había recostado y cerré los ojos. í pasos en las alfombras de los pasillos,luego que se metió en mi habitació accidente la puerta se cerró fuertemente y me despertó.

Strawey:*sigh* -que..pasa?- se acerca lentamente a la puerta que no estaba bien una silueta desde lo lejos y decidió salir a ver quien era -Murdoc?-

Murdoc:que tonto..-s..si?-

Strawey:-que pasa?-

Murdoc:-nada..-

Strawey:-bien,ve a dormir que es muy tarde-

Murdoc:-tengo resaca y no tengo sueño-

Strawey:-está bien.. yo voy a dormir-

_**Yo:-Hol..-recibe un disparo de murdoc en la cabeza**_

_**Murdoc:-te has tardado mucho en actualizar! y vaya que me prometiste una chica...-**_

_**-ves?..te lo dije..-**_

_**He tardado muchisimo por que no tengo internet ..pues en la escuela me conecto apenas y a veces no puedo subir mas capitulos..Perdonenme no sean tan duros...**_

**_Murdoc:-no le hagan caso ella no tiene ganas de seguir escribiendo,se le nota en su cara de tonta..-_**

**_Yo:-cállate...-_**


End file.
